One Pony's Tale: The Drake Chronicles Vol 5: The Weapons Case
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: Part 5 of the series. Drake, Dash and Budder are sent to Manehattan on the trail of cases of stolen military weaponry. Drake meets the daughter of an old enemy, Budder is culture shocked by a big city, and weapons smugglers may prove to be worse than jewel thieves. The family of detectives at their best so far.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _I'm finally back with the beginning of Volume 5. I hope that you all enjoyed Volume 4 and the short stories between the last story and this. I'm certain most of you who have been following Drake's adventures thus far will like this installment. Now with Budder tagging along, the mood of the stories has changed, but for the better. Please send me reviews, so that I know what you all think of the new adventures of Drake and Co. Enjoy, everypony._

I bent low, examining the track closely. I walked forward a few paces along the riverbank, slowly and methodically, keeping my eyes and nose close to the trail. I paused, my right foreleg upraised in mid-stride. I looked back, and noticed Budder a few yards behind, watching the water flow by. I let out a bird-call whistle, and motioned with my head for my sister to join me. Budder walked up beside me.

"Can't keep a trail if you get distracted angel." I warned. She gave me a sheepish smile, knowing I was right. My sister was really intelligent and capable, but sometimes, keeping her attention was the hard part. I motioned toward the tracks. "So...what do you see?" Budder leaned in close to the tracks before us. "Everything you see..."

"Um...okay...five toes on the feet. It looks like the bigger ones have...webbed toes?"

"Mmhmm..." I urged. I'd been teaching Budder how to track for two weeks now, and she seemed to be getting the hang of it for the most part.

"There's like a dragging mark between the tracks." Budder continued.

"Made by?" I asked.

"I dunno...its tail?"

"So what is it?" I queried.

"Um...beaver?"

"Yes. It's a beaver." I grinned. "Nice work, sis. Now, see if we can't find out where he lives. Can you tell how old the prints are?"

"Mmmm...uhhhh...I dunnooooo..." My sister whined nervously.

"Okay...it's alright." I reassured. "Look here...see how the edges of the tracks are sharp? They're not like, worn down much?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, in wet soil like this, that means they're pretty fresh. If they were rounded along the edges, or had water pooling in them, or if the claws here weren't visible anymore, that would mean they're more than a day old."

"Oh..." Budder remarked. "I got it." I smiled.

"Now, let's track Mr. Chompy to his den."

"Mr...Chompy..." My sister repeated incredulously.

"Heheh...I have a tendency to name whatever or whoever I'm tracking...it's...it's a thing..." I whispered, following the trail.

"Okay..." She sighed. We followed the trail a little further.

"Know how to tell if we're close to his home?" I asked in a low voice.

"How?" Budder asked quietly.

"What the heck do beavers do, silly foal?" I grinned.

"Oh...derp." Budder replied. She looked around. "You mean like that?" She asked, nodding to a couple of tree stumps protruding from the ground like sharpened stakes.

"That, precisely." I replied.

"Is that the beaver house...hut..." Budder inquired, pointing to a mound of branches, sticks and earth near a dam made of trees.

"Yep. That is the residence of our Mr. Chompy." I returned. I saw Budder roll her eyes. "Now, I want to see if you can find any evidence as to how many beaver are in that lodge.

"Kay." Budder replied. We began to walk slowly toward the lodge. I reached the structure, and turned to see my sister about six yards back, looking at a set of prints or a beaver slide by the water. I again gave a bird-call, and Budder looked up at me. I gave an irritated jerk of my head, signaling her to hurry up and come on. She immediately started trotting toward me, close to the edge of the water. I watched as she started sinking into the muddy ground. Budder tried to pick up her pace to get through the soft muck, me trying to wave her back, to no avail. She soon sank to her belly in the mud.

"Bubby..." She called out. "Um...eheheheh...oh crap..."

"Don't...move." I stated. "Whatever you do." I picked up a long stick discarded by a beaver, and moved closer to her. "Here. Grab onto this, and I'll pull you out." She clamped down on the stick with her teeth, and I pulled as my sister slowly worked her way out of the mud. I finally towed her onto solid ground, and as she mournfully looked down at her filthy coat, I let out a sigh. "You gotta be more careful." I advised.

"I _hate_ mud." Budder growled, trying to wipe some of the filth from her legs. "Every...freakin'...time."

"Huh?"

"No...just...ugh. Like two years ago, at the school, we went to a lake, and I ended up getting stuck in mud." She made an exasperated sound. "I hate freaking mud holes."

"Well stay away from 'em." I commented. "Ugh, come on angel. Let's go home so you can get a shower." We started walking away from the river. "No...on second thought, I don't want you tracking mud onto the rug in the foyer. Dash'll kill us. I'll hose you off outside, _then_ you can go take a shower."

"Hee. Okay bub."

After getting home and spraying at least most of the mud off of Budder with a garden hose, I sent my sister upstairs to clean up. I grabbed the mail on the small table in the foyer as I entered, and called out to my marefriend as I dropped onto my favorite couch in the formal parlor of our home. I stared at a letter bearing the seal of Princess Celestia, and wondered what kind of job the monarch needed me for this time. Hopefully it wouldn't be too time-consuming. Oddly enough, the pony who had always wanted to be out in the wilderness alone, upon having a family, now wanted to stay home more often. Oh the irony of my life...

"Whatsup, Drake?" Dash asked, entering the room.

"Eh...tracking went alright. Found a beaver den. Had to rescue Budder from a deadly sucking bog-hole, and we got a letter from the princess." I said, holding up the correspondence.

"Yeah, I saw that...wait, what happened?!"

"Heheh...never mind." I replied with a chuckle. "Let's see what kind of job we have this time." I said dryly, opening the envelope. I pulled out the letter and unfolded it as Dashie leaned over the back of the couch, her cheek inches from mine, causing her to receive a quick kiss on the cheek. Dash smiled as I began to read the message.

 **My Dearest Detectives,**

 **I fear I must entreat upon your domestic lives for another case that requires your own peculiar style of detective work. Fortunately, this case will not take you far from home. I know you enjoy getting to the point, my dear lieutenant, so here are the particulars:**

 **Five days ago, ten cases of weapons were stolen from a military warehouse near Manehattan. Three of the cases each contained 20 swords of the finest metallurgy. Two contained 20 spears each of the traditional kind, of hardwood shafts, tipped with steel heads. The other five were cases containing crossbows. In each crate were 10 crossbows and 100 bolts.**

 **I am afraid some sinister organization plans on using the weapons for their own devious purposes, as two weeks ago, three more crates of weapons were stolen from a military wagon on its way to a fort in the northern frontier. It appears to me, as it must to you that these are not separate incidents. The crossbows that were stolen are very dangerous weapons if they were to fall into the wrong hooves, or into the possession of our Kingdom's enemies. I hope that you can resolve this matter as quickly as possible. Your contact in the EBI has been advised of your involvement in the case. Please advise me of any progress you make in recovering the missing weapons. If you can find the missing arms, you will be rewarded greatly for your service to Equestria.**

 **I know if anypony can find the weapons and the criminals responsible for their theft, it is you. I have faith that you can end this situation before something terrible can happen. Good luck, my little detectives.**

 **Your Princess,**

 **Celestia.**

"Well..." I said, folding up the letter. "At least we only have to go into the city for this one. Seems pretty straight-forward. That many weapons...they're gonna be stashed somewhere. Just gotta find out where." I stretched, my muscles still sore from the day's hiking and tracking. "We'll start tomorrow morning."

"You wanna take Budder?" Dash asked. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, why not? Let her see the city. This case doesn't seem that involved. When she gets out of the shower, I'll tell her to get a bag packed." I looked at the letter, sitting folded on the couch beside me, and a curious thought came into my mind. "Hey Dashie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with all the high-level theft going on lately? The diamonds, weapons now...I can't help but wonder if they're linked..."

"You think they are?"

"Dunno." I replied. "Hard to tell at this point. One step at a time, I guess. Let's get our saddlebags ready."

 _So the family Drake is off on yet another case. What sort of adventure will it turn out to be? I bet you can't wait to see what happens to our favorite team of detectives next. I will try to have chapter 2 up tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Depends heavily on my supply of energy drinks, and how involved I get in watching Texas Rising on History tonight. If you missed the first episode last night, start watching! I digress...I will have the next chapter up soon. Until then, thanks for reading everypony!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 _Sorry for the delay, everypony. I initially planned on having this chapter up last night, but it was giving me fits, and I couldn't seem to get it written the way I wanted, so I had to finish it up today. There's a special cameo in this chapter, and I want to see if anypony out there can guess who it is. So there's a reader challenge for you. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review._

We stepped off of the Metro train, carrying our saddlebags. I sighed in frustration. The big city, my _least_ favorite place to be, and here it was in all of its glory. My sister stood on the platform and looked around at all of the ponies at the station. Some in business suits, others wearing every conceivable style of clothing you can imagine, and to top it all off, a bearded jazz musician was playing on the steps going up to the street. I pulled my wide-brimmed cavalry hat down low and adjusted my saber-belt before giving Budder and Rainbow Dash a silent nod to follow.

When we got to the street, my sister froze, staring up at the tall buildings and peering out over the busy roadway, choked with taxis and personal carriages. I shook my head. It wasn't that I hated my fellow ponies...well, at least not all of them...it was just the fact that I didn't like feeling boxed in. In my youth, I'd stayed out in the wilderness as much as I could. In my adult life, I'd done pretty much the same damned thing. Now, I was standing in the largest, most populous city in Equestria, and I didn't like it.

"Wow." Budder stated with wide eyes. "Just...wow..."

"Big, ain't it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Biggest little city in the country." I stated. "Alright...Dashie?"

"Yeah?" My marefriend answered.

"Let's get a room, my love."

"What?!" Budder exclaimed. I groaned.

"Oh...I didn't mean it like _that_ , gutter mind!" I shot back at my sister. "I meant all three of us get a room, not just me and Dash...and...ugh...come on guys." We made our way down the busy sidewalk until we came to a hotel called the Golden Stables Inn. It looked like a nice enough place to bunk, so we entered, and payed for a room with two beds. We went up and put our luggage in our room, and came back down to get started on the case, when we got our first taste of being in the big city. As soon as we entered the lobby, I was immediately confronted by a light yellow pegasus stallion in an expensive-looking dark suit. His mane shaved bald, he stood a little shorter than me, but his demeanor was slightly intimidating nonetheless.

"Excuse me sir, excuse me." He asked in a Brookline accent. A small camera crew stood behind him, sort of putting me on the spot. "Are you staying here with your family?"

"Um...yes, I am." I replied.

"Are you enjoying the amenities here so far?" He asked. My eyes darted back and forth.

"I guess so." I answered.

"What would you say is the most important thing to you when you check into a hotel? The cleanliness and comfort of the rooms, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." I said. "I mean, I've slept outside on the ground, and I've stayed in rooms so bad that I _wished_ I was sleepin' outside."

"Hahaha...I like that..." The well-dressed stallion laughed, patting me on the shoulder. "Thanks for your time." After the short interview, we hurried out of the hotel.

"What the heck was that all about?" Dashie asked as we trotted down the sidewalk.

"Dunno..." I replied honestly. "News reporter, maybe? They would be doin' a story on the hotel I decided to stay in, wouldn't they?"

"So what's the plan, Drake?" Dash asked.

"Well, I assume you're talking about this little investigation..." I replied. "I figure we'll just go ask somepony where the weapons are." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh boy..." Dash commented.

"What?" My sister asked curiously.

"When your brother says that, it usually means he's either goin' undercover, or he's going to beat some answers out of somepony."

"Woah..." Budder said in awe. "Really, bub?"

"Hey, you wanted to observe how I do what I do, right?" I asked my sister with a sly smile.

"Can I beat somepony up too?" My sister asked sweetly. Dashie giggled.

"Uh...eheheh...we'll see on that one, Budder." I returned. "We need to go to the warehouse where the weapons were stolen. But first, we need some transportation in this overcrowded burg. Taxi!" I called. At least half a dozen yellow and black taxis passed without stopping. "Hey! Taxi!" I called again, but no carriage stopped. "Luna damn it...Taxi!" I was getting angry now. "Par Dieu, tu chies-têtes ... Je déteste ce pisse-trou ville..." I muttered, keeping my more colorful language in a tongue my sister couldn't comprehend. "Hey connard! Tirez un taxi ici maintenant! Armée entreprise! Au nom de Celestia, viens par ici, ou alors aidez-moi, je vais être vraiment en colère! Arrete toi, couyon!"

"Oh no...he's cussing in Prench..." Dashie muttered.

"And blaggarding." I added. I huffed, and stepped right out into the middle of the street, in front of an oncoming taxi. The stallion pulling the rig locked his legs up, his hooves sliding against the paved road as he strained to stop the yellow cab. I calmly took my military ID out and flipped it open, I held it up so that as he finally stopped, his face was inches from the badge.

"Um...eheh...sir?" The taxi driver said nervously.

"Take us to the army depot by the waterfront and make it quick." I ordered, taking out my bag of bits. I held up four bits in front of the driver, and dropped them into the till.

"Yessir!" He replied quickly. I held open the door for my marefriend and my sister.

"Après vous, les filles..." I grinned with a bow.

"I dooonnn't know what you just...said..." Budder groaned, climbing into the cab, followed by a still snickering Rainbow Dash.

After a fifteen minute ride through traffic, and many swears and oaths in Prench later, we finally made it to the waterfront. We found ourselves standing by the fence of the military warehouse that the cases of weapons had been stolen from. Two guards stood outside of the gate, both dressed in black tactical uniforms, both carrying crossbows. The two soldiers outside of the gate watched the three of us suspiciously as we approached, their crossbows held at port arms rigidly. I held up a hoof as we reached the gate, and slowly placed it into my saddlebag, and pulled my military ID.

"At ease, soldiers..." I said, holding up the badge identifying me as a lieutenant of the military police division. "Lieutenant Drake. We're here about the missing weapons."

"Yes sir." One of the guards said, coming to attention and saluting. "Very well, sir. I will show you where the weapons were taken from at once, sir." I sighed.

"Alright, first off, sergeant...um..."

"Night Op, sir." He replied with another salute. "Staff sergeant, First Special Forces Regiment, sir!" I looked him up and down. His black uniform was without any insignia, save for the small silver pins on his collars identifying him as a sergeant, and a patch on his right shoulder, a red field with a double-edged silver sword. On his black duty belt was a sheathed double-edge black ops commando knife.

"Heh. First SpecFor my ass. You're COLT commandos." I grinned. I saw the soldier's eyes flash to me a moment, then back forward. "Wrote a bit about you guys in my book. So why does Princess Luna have the best of the best of the best out here guarding this little warehouse, sergeant? Oh, and you don't have to be so...serious. You can stand at ease and speak freely and frankly." The sergeant gave a little smile.

"Yes sir." He said, and allowed himself to relax a little, still retaining a military bearing befitting a warrior in Equestria's top military unit. "I can take you to where the cases of weapons were taken from. Follow me. Comm Sergeant Freqs, take command of the gate."

"On it, staff sergeant, huzzah." The other soldier stated. These guys were as serious as a couple of heart attacks. We followed Sergeant Night Op into the warehouse. As soon as we had entered, another soldier, a batpony dressed in the same uniform as the others, came forward.

"Sergeant Pall," Night Op greeted, speaking the soldier's name like a declaration. "Directing military investigators to the site of the stolen military property. Time..." He looked at his watch. "Thirteen-zero-four. Note this in the log."

"Thirteen-zero-four. Understood. On it. Huzzah." The batpony stated before turning and walking away. Our guide turned back to us. "We are under orders to keep note of any and all happenings here during our watch. Princess Luna's orders, this building is our baby. We feed it, bathe it, change it and never let it out of our sight, sir."

"How long have you been guarding the warehouse, sergeant?" I asked, looking around at the interior of the building."

"We were assigned to this post two days after the theft of the military equipment took place." He replied. "We have been here ever since. Three watches of three guards every day. No incidents have occurred thus far."

"Heh. Wouldn't doubt that, soldier." I mused. "Why did Princess Luna assign her top SpecOps unit here though?"

"To prevent the disappearance of any more military property, sir." The sergeant answered.

"Hm. Not quite what I was goin' for. Are there units assigned to other army depots containing stores of weapons?"

"I am not at liberty to say sir."

"Ah. That usually means yes." I grinned. "Oh, I remember those days in the military..." I looked around at the boxes and crates. "What's in these crates?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Night Op said again. I chuckled.

"Something good, then." I deduced. "Who was on watch the night the theft took place? You have the particulars on that?"

"Yes sir. We were briefed on the entire incident so we could be prepared for a possible repeated attempt. The warehouse was under guard. The soldiers standing watch were one corporal and two privates, names withheld. At approximately zero-dark-forty-five, the two guards outside heard a unidentifiable noise from inside the building. They responded to the noise, and upon entering the warehouse, were rendered unconscious by blows to the head with heavy blunt objects. When they awoke, they and the third guard, who had been positioned inside the interior office of the warehouse were bound with paracord. Once they had gotten free and summoned help, it was discovered that the cases of weapons were missing."

"Any idea how many of the attackers there were?" I asked.

"No sir, but we estimate at least six to eight ponies." Night Op replied. "It takes two strong stallions to move those crates. Two ambushed the guards."

"Okay." I said. "Anything else?"

"There is a belief that they did not know what they were after to some degree, sir." He stated. I found this remark interesting.

"Why is that?" I pressed.

"Why did they steal the spears? Every nation has armories full of spears, even the Minotaurs and the Buffalo have spears. The crossbows are understandable. We're the only race with the technological know-how to make accurate, reliable crossbows." He paused for a moment. "Especially repeaters, sir."

"Repeaters...is that what was in those crates, sergeant? Colonel Colt's repeating crossbow rifles?" He was silent a few seconds.

"I'm...not at liberty to say, sir."

"Thank you, sergeant. I appreciate your help." I said.

"Glad to be of assistance, lieutenant." The soldier replied. I turned to Dash and Budder. "Let's go. I think we've gotten all of the information we need."

We left the warehouse, and climbed back into the taxi, who I had paid extra to wait on us outside. Dropping four more bits into the till, I requested that the driver take us back to our hotel. During the ride back, I sat in silence, thinking about the information I had acquired from Sgt. Night Op. I had only been on the case a few hours, and already it was taking an unexpected turn.

"What's wrong?" Budder asked, noticing my silence.

"Hm? Oh...nothing...just thinking."

"Oh man...that usually means the case is worse than you thought." Dash commented.

"Maybe..." I answered. "I wish I knew what was stolen from the army wagons up north. That would help me out a lot."

"Why does it matter what they stole?" Budder asked curiously.

"Well sis...look at it this way, they're stealing weapons. What _kind_ of weapons they're stealing can tell us what they plan on _doing_ with them."

"Is that why you asked about those repeating crossbow things?" Dash inquired.

"Colonel Colt's Repeating Crossbow Rifle, Second Model." I corrected her. "Ever hear of it?"

"Uh-uh."

"The first model was an absolute piece of..." I glanced at Budder. "...junk. Not a lot of power, and it kept jamming up. Army wouldn't even buy them. Colt's Second Model is one dangerous tool of death. It's a magazine-fed crossbow. Ten shots a minute, fairly accurate up to fifty yards. You get twenty ponies armed with the M2's on the front line, and they can lay down a wall of arrows. It's gonna revolutionize warfare. Sad thing guys, but in ten years, my sabre here is gonna be obsolete."

"Wow." Dash said. "And some badponies have weapons like that now?"

"Looks like it." I answered.

"I want one." Budder said with a grin.

"What, a repeating crossbow?" I asked.

"Yeah. It sounds really cool." My sister said.

"Heh. They're illegal for civilians though." I advised. "Sorry. I'll get you a good sword though." I smiled.

"Okay!" Budder chirped happily. Some foals want ice cream and toys. My little sister wants crossbows and swords.

Once we had returned to the Golden Stables Inn and made our way to our room, I fully had it in mind what I needed to do. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. I had important questions about the case that only one pony in Equestria could answer. I needed to get a letter to Canterlot before morning. As always in these better hotels, the room contained a pad of stationary and a pencil for the guests. I took these and plopped heavily onto one of the beds.

"I was gonna take that bed." Budder sighed.

"Too bad. I called it." I said with an evil grin. Budder crouched down and jumped onto the bed, landing on top of me, knocking the wind out of me for a moment. "OOF! Geez...sis..." I grunted, rolling her off. "You're getting fat." She rolled over and poked her own stomach.

"No I'm not." She protested.

"Are too." I shot back. She slugged me in the arm.

"Man, which one of you is the foal anyway?" Dash groaned. I shot my marefriend a grin and rolled onto my stomach with the paper in front of me. I began to write:

 **Dear Princess Luna,**

 **As you may know, I have been assigned to the investigation regarding the missing weapons stolen from the Army warehouse in Manehattan. I have already visited the site, and met with some of your elite soldiers stationed there. After my initial investigation at the depot, I have a question that only you may be able to answer, Your Highness.**

 **I am aware of the sensitive nature in discussing new and experimental military weaponry. It is important however, that I know the nature of the weapons stolen, as well as the types of weapons stolen from the military wagons in the north. If the weapons are of the type I suspect, it may allude to a darker, more sinister plot than it seems. By your positioning of your commandos at key military warehouses and depots, I assume you feel the same.**

 **Please reply as soon as possible, Princess. Time is of the essence in this matter. I look forward to hearing from you soon.**

" **Your Loyal Detective,**

 **-Drake**

"Alright. I need an AirExpress messenger..." I grumbled, folding up the letter and addressing it to the Lunar Princess in Canterlot. I reached up and pulled the lanyard above the bed. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I answered, opening the door to a young mare in a hotel employee's shirt. She looked at me a moment, then let out a sigh.

"Thank goodness. I thought it might be... _him_."

"Um...him?" I asked.

"Yes...him. He's been terrorizing the hotel all day..." She looked around nervously and leaned in closer. "I totally get that he's trying to help the place, and we really do need some...improvements here...but that dude's been tearing down curtains and yelling at the manager since he got here. He ordered everything on the menu and had room service bring it up. I'm surprised you haven't heard the racket up here. He ripped the toilet out of the floor in his room."

"Um...okay then..." I said, not knowing what to make of the story, but being cetain that I hated the big city even more now. "Can you send for an AirEx courrier as quick as possible? I have an imoprtant letter I need sent."

"Yes sir. Of course." She replied. "I'll send somepony up at once." The mare nodded, turning and walking away. After fifteen more minutes, there was another knock at the door. The caller was a pegasus colt in sunglasses.

"You needed a letter sent?" He asked immediately.

"Yep. Get this to Princess Luna in Canterlot." I replied, handing him the correspondence." He took it, and gave me a curious look.

"Princess...Luna?" He stammered.

"Yes. I know the princess, and this is important business. My name is Lieutenant Drake. Use my name, and they'll let you in. Can you do that?"

"I think so, yeah..." He answered.

"Well...if you think you can..." I muttered, holding out my hoof. I dropped ten bits into his hoof. "Nice tip in there for you. Get it done."

"Yes sir." The pegasus nodded. I closed the door and turned to my family. "Alright, now we have to wait. Who wants dinner?"

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little boring, I know...but the story starts to pick up soon. I will make every attempt to get chapter 3 up sometime tonight. If anyone can guess who the special cameo was in this chapter, send a review or PM it to me, and I'll mention you in an upcoming chapter. Stay tuned for the next installment. I shall start work on it with all possible haste. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 _As promised, I was able to get this chapter up today. I'm happy to say that I may be back on my two-chapter-a-day roll. At least I hope I am. This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but I hope you all find it enjoyable nonetheless. So read and enjoy, and please review._

After dinner, which consisted of hayburgers and fries at a local diner, we made our way back to our room. We didn't see any sign of the mysterious creature who had been wrecking the hotel, but we again heard more of his exploits from one of the employees in the lobby. A bellcolt claimed that the short, bald stallion in a designer suit and a bunch of contractors had been literally tearing a room apart on the third floor. Once in our room, my sister buried herself in a book on ghost encounters while Dash and I went over my notes from the investigation so far.

"So, like what are you thinking?" Dash asked me, looking over my shoulder. I glanced back at her, our faces an inch apart.

"You're hot." I replied. I saw her blush a little bit.

"Drake, there's a foal in the room." She chided. I looked over to see my sister giving me an incredulous look, a hoof held out like she was expecting any reasonable explanation to keep her from freaking out.

"Heheh...sorry angel." I chuckled. "No, when I first heard about how many weapons were stolen, my initial thought was that they were selling them, or using them to equip an army."

"What's with all the little armies popping up these days anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Remember the mercenaries in the diamond case? And then there was that militia that got busted out in Los Pegasus with all the bows in the basement..."

"The times we live in, my dear..." I sighed. "I'll find out by tomorrow how bad this situation is. If that wagon was carrying the weapons I think it was, we might be investigating yet another damned military action." I sighed. "Can't I get a respectable mystery in this country without it involving some coup or something? For Celestia's sake, give me a bank robbery or a murder or something. I'm getting sick and tired of political intrigue." I looked to see Dashie smiling sweetly at me. "What?"

"You ever listen to yourself, Drake?" She replied. "Only you would complain about something like that."

"Look at my job. Only I _could_ complain about something like that." I stated. "Ugh. Gotta sit here and wait to get a letter back from the princess before I can do anything more..."

We managed to waste a perfectly good evening in our hotel room, and as night wore on, I began to hope that Princess Luna had received my letter. I still had fantasies that I could get this case wrapped up quickly. I was as much at home in Manehattan as a duck in the desert. I took a sip from my mug of coffee, and looked at the clock on the wall. It was now 11:00. Budder was laying on her bed drawing, and Dashie was reading the new Daring Do book for the third time.

"You guys ready for bed?" I asked, stretching my legs.

"Yeee." Budder replied, putting her sketch pad away.

"Guess we gotta hit the hay, huh?" Dash answered.

"Early to bed..." I began. "Early to...well, I never even liked getting up early in the regular army..." I walked over and gave Budder a hug. It was a nightly ritual that my sister insisted on. I hugged her, and once she'd gotten under the sheets, I kissed her forehead. "Good night sis. Love you."

"Love you too bub." She smiled. I tucked her in, blew out the lamp beside her bed, and turned back to my own bed, where Dash was already performing her nightly ritual of thrashing about in the blanket, virtually destroying the bed to get comfortable. When she was finished, I crawled in beside her and stole some blanket for myself. I put out the lamp on the night stand and wallowed into the mattress for the night.

…...

I was standing in a dark void, or at least it seemed so. The ground beneath me was black and solid, and there wasn't so much as a single beacon of light to cut through the inky blackness around me. I imagined that I was in the room, and for some reason, all of the lights were out. I took a few steps forward and stopped. The last time I had tried to walk through the house with the lights out, my shinbone had found the coffee table.

"Drake, it is so good to see you again." A feminine voice said warmly from the darkness around me. I looked around. "You do not dream much anymore. Allow me to help." My surroundings quickly changed to a new setting, and I found myself standing on the shore of a lake, a deep, dark forest behind me. The moon shone brightly in the sky above, reflecting off of the still waters of the lake. It was a beautiful, peaceful setting, and I felt at ease. I was sure that I was dreaming at this point, and as if to punctuate it, I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing my gray cavalry dress uniform, complete with the ridiculous yellow silk sash underneath my saber-belt. Yep, I was dreaming.

"Hello?" I called.

"Heehee." The voice giggled daintily. "For such a skilled tracker and daring detective, you certainly pay little attention to your surroundings." I turned to my left to see Princess Luna standing near me, gazing out across the dark waters of the lake. She looked over and gave me a smile.

"Sorry, not used to being hunted down in my dreams, your highness." I answered. "I heard you could do it."

"Of course. I am the princess of the night. Part of our duties is to ensure that nightmares do not plague our subjects." There was silence for a moment.

"Is that why I don't have the nightmares anymore?" I muttered sadly. I looked at the princess and she nodded solemnly. "Well, I guess I owe you a thank you for that."

"Just doing our Royal Duty." Luna replied. She gazed out over the water and let out a sigh. "You wished to speak to me about the stolen weapons?"

"Yes, Your majesty."

"I've told you, please call us...call me Luna." She interjected.

"Sorry. Luna."

"I thought it would be better if we spoke in a more...private setting when discussing sensitive military matters." She looked around. "There is no place more private and secluded than one's own dreams...Drake." Luna added with a smile that said more than friendship. I decided to quickly change the subject.

"Luna...I was wondering if some of the weapons taken from the wagons were...repeating crossbows." I said. She cast me a curious glance and finally smiled.

"You never fail to impress, Drake. Yes, there were two crates of the new repeating crossbows stolen. They were being sent to the garrison in the north."

"And the third case?" I asked.

"'Twas a field piece." The princess replied. "You have heard of the inventive Colonel Colt's new carriage-mounted repeating crossbow, am I correct?"

"Yes. Devastating weapon. It's supposed to be larger than the Model 2 and hold more arrows. Takes a three-pony team to use, right?"

"Yes, Drake." Luna said sadly. "It was constructed under my supervision. I wanted a weapon we could use to defend forts and castles. Now, one of them may be in the hooves of our enemies. Do you realize Drake, what evil could be wrought by a villain in possession of such a device?"

"I do...Luna." I nodded.

"What have I done?" She sighed, her gaze cast upon the ground at her hooves. "I should not have even fancied such a weapon. I fear I have unleashed a great evil on the land."

"I will find them." I said reassuringly. "You know I always do."

"I do not doubt you, Lieutenant Drake." Luna stated. "If anypony in the Kingdom can fix this mess, it is you. That is why I was the first to request your aid." She looked up at the moon above and sighed. "It is almost time for you to awaken now. Please find the ponies responsible for the theft...and the weapons quickly."

"I will, Princess." I said. Luna leaned over and nuzzled me gently. I felt somewhat uncomfortable by her gesture. She had to know by now that I was with Dashie, and though some old-fashioned stallions still practiced it, I was not the herding kind of guy.

"Thank you, my brave detective." Princess Luna said gently. "Now wake up Drake. Wake up..."

"Hey Drake, time to get up." Dash called as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked and tasted the foul morning flavor on my tongue. "It's ten o'clock. We gotta get moving, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." I remarked, grunting as I sat up. I paused, and remembered my dream. "I...I love you, Dashie." I said, looking into my rainbow-haired marefriend's beautiful magenta eyes.

"I love you too, Drake." She whispered back sweetly. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I just wanted to tell you that." She smiled lovingly at me.

"Better wake your sister up, sweetie. She's still out like a lamp." I looked over at the other bed to see Budder laying across the mattress, one leg hanging over the edge, the blankets bunched up in a heap, and my sister hugging a pillow tightly.

"Heh. She's even affectionate in her sleep." I chuckled. "Oh damn it, I need some coffee. Then breakfast. Then...more coffee. Then we'll get started."

"Alright." She agreed. I climbed out of bed and started for the door.

"Wake the Budder. I must get caffeinated." I grinned.

 _Well that was certainly interesting, wasn't it? What do you do when you have a fangirl in a high place? And who stole all of the high tech weaponry, and why? Can Drake find the answers and solve this case? Can I stop asking questions about the plot now? Heheh. I will try to have chapter 4 up by tomorrow afternoon. Till then, thanks for reading, everypony!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _I'm back with a new chapter, everypony. No one guessed the cameo appearance from chapter 2. It was the pony version of Anthony Melchiorri from Hotel Impossible. Maybe none of my readers are familiar with a show about an angry guy from Brooklyn who rips toilets out of the floor and kicks in doors. Heh. Anyway, this volume is shaping up to include a great deal of detective work over anything else, and is a little more boring than I wanted it to be. It is what it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review._

"So Princess Luna told you that all these new weapons were stolen?" Dash asked.

"Yep." I replied simply.

"Aannnd that's what you were worried about..."

"Afraid so." I answered. We walked down the street in the business district, on our way to the next stop in our investigation. From what the princess had told me, I had already pieced together a dark little mosaic of why the weapons were stolen, and how they were going to move them.

"Where do you think the weapons and stuff are?" Budder asked, trotting up beside me, and brushing a lock of her messy dark blonde mane out of her face.

"Still with the thieves." I said. "Probably either in wagons on their way somewhere, or in a central location."

"I know you're good, Drake..." Dash commented. "But how the hay do you know that?"

"Remember those diamond smugglers?" I replied. "These criminals are all about as habitual as a bunch of squirrels. Gather the nuts and stash 'em in the tree."

"Um...in laypony's terms, Drake?" My marefriend insisted.

"Alright. Look at it this way, those weapons cases are heavy. They took ten of the crates from the warehouse, and three more from a wagon. Now, they need ammunition too, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that they somehow acquired some already, and a lot of it. So add probably another five or six cases of arrows. They probably found themselves a few more swords and daggers too, and if they're equipping an army, you can bet they have food and maybe even armor."

"That's a bunch of stuff..." Budder added.

"Yep." I said again. "Imagine trying to move or hide that amount of military hardware."

"So where are we going again?" Dash asked.

"First stop, right here." I replied, gesturing to a business at the back of a wide lot full of wagons and carts of various size.

"A...We-Hawl?" Dash asked incredulously.

"Where else do you go when you need to move your belongings?" I returned with a grin. We entered the office, and I walked up to the desk, where a stallion sat. I pulled my ID and badge, and held it up for the employee to see.

"Can I help you?" The light gray earth pony asked.

"Yeah, we're conducting an investigation. We were just wondering if you've rented a few wagons to anypony about a week ago. They would have payed in cash?" The stallion quickly looked through some forms.

"Just the typical single-wagon rentals..." He replied. "That's all we've had for the past month...and not many of those. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Everything helps." I replied. I motioned to Dash and Budder. "Come on." We left the wagon rental business, and continued our walk. We stopped at another establishment that rented carts and wagons, but were met with the same lack of useful information as we were at the first. I knew that the weapons thieves no doubt had gotten ahold of some wagons to move their hardware, and that meant they'd either rented or stolen them from somewhere. Unless they already had them, but I hoped with every fiber of my being that they wouldn't throw me a curveball like that. I loved predictable criminals, and detested the truly smart ones. They were always harder to track, and sometimes had a funny way of finding their way into positions of authority.

"What now?" Dashie asked.

"Well..." I sighed. "I guess it was too much to ask for some high-profile criminals to walk in and say 'Hey, we have a big heist we gotta do, can you rent us some wagons, pal?'"

"When has that actually happened?" Budder asked.

"Probably has..." I answered glumly. "Just not to me. Nope, we actually have to go _find_ the criminals."

"At least we get paid pretty good for it." Dash argued.

"Yeah, it's a living. It's still a drag sometimes..." I whined.

"Heheh." Dashie laughed. "Oh man, sweetie...you can be so lazy sometimes."

"Says the queen of slacking." I shot back with a grin.

"What about me?" My sister asked, wanting in on the conversation.

"Oh you, angel?" I replied. "You have selective hearing disorder."

"Wha..."

"Means if I say 'Budder, clean your room and you can have some of that cake', all you hear is 'hey Budder, come eat all of this cake.'"

"Heehee...yeeeaaahhhh..." My sister admitted sheepishly.

"Alright, I have an idea." I said. I hailed a taxi, and fortunately for the sensitive ears of civilized ponies in the area, one stopped. We climbed aboard. "You know any weapons stores in town?" I asked the driver.

"Sure, mac. I know a couple of 'em." The stallion pulling the taxi answered."

"Well, take us to the best one first." I stated. I tossed four bits into the till. Soon, we were off to another part of the city, where pawnbrokers and thrift stores seemed to thrive. We pulled up to the curb next to a business called 'Sword and Buckler Weapons, Inc.' We climbed out of the cab and entered the store.

The inside of the business was like a museum of warfare. A glass counter lined three sides of the shop, and behind the counter, on the wall were racks of swords, sabers, knives, spears and nearly every type of armament ever used in the history of Equestria...ever. I swear I actually saw an original longbow from the classical period hanging directly above a poor-quality ornamental halberd made for home décor. A pale green stallion wearing an old-fashioned white lace-up shirt came out of a back room as we entered. He had a bushy gray mustache, a graying mane, and looked like he came out of a historical reenactment.

"Can I help you today?" He asked. He eyed me up and down. "May I see that sword, sir?" I looked at Dash and shrugged, pulling my sabre and handing it to the shop owner grip-first. "Very nice, sir. Manes and Company Model 1860 Light Cavalry Saber." He stated, looking over my sword. "I assume you're military, and this is your weapon?"

"Yes sir." I replied. "Lieutenant Drake, Military Police Division. I'm officially attached to the Cavalry." He smiled, and looked down the edge of the blade.

"Seen some use, lieutenant..." He muttered. "You have a few little dings on the edge of the blade..."

"I served on the frontier." I said. "It saw some use, yes."

"You want to sell this?" The proprietor asked.

"No. That's my favorite sword." I said with a grin. He handed it back.

"I don't blame you." He sighed. "So what can I help you with?"

"I'm conducting an investigation on...a weapons-related case." I said "Have you by any chance had anypony come in here and buy a bunch of crossbow bolts recently?" The stallion sighed.

"They really ought to change the law..." He said. "Crossbows are illegal for civilians, but the ammunition isn't? Doesn't make any sense. What do they think...that somepony's gonna buy crossbow arrows without the weapon? What'll they do with 'em, throw them at somepony?"

"I take it you've sold some, then." I stated. He looked a little nervous. "You won't be in trouble for it, don't worry. We ain't after you, sir. We're after the ones who have the means to _use_ those arrows."

"Right..." He sighed again. "I should have known they were up to something. The one stallion had military ID, and claimed that he was buying them up for extra ammunition for his platoon to practice with. Went on about Army regs keeping him from getting arrows to train with."

"How many did he buy?" I asked. The weapons dealer walked back to the back room, and returned with a folder, which he sat on the counter. The three of us moved closer as he leafed through his records.

"Here it is, sir. They bought three full cases of crossbow arrows. That's four hundred and fifty bolts." I let out a whistle. "That's not all though. That was sixteen-inch arrows. They also ordered four cases of twenty four-inch arrows. You can't use those in a standard crossbow." I knew there was only one use the criminals could have for the longer arrows, to use in the larger field weapon they had stolen.

"They buy anything else?" I asked.

"Oh yes." The stallion answered. "Largest private purchase I'd had in years. Aside from the arrows, they bought...lessee...ten double-edged daggers, four halberds and those four old Army wagons I had out back for years."

"Wait! Did you say wagons?" I interjected.

"Yeah, I had four old Army wagons sitting in the back lot. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get rid of 'em. Those two stallions bought all of them on the spot."

"Who picked them up?" I asked.

"The two came back with eight other stallions the next day. They hitched up and pulled them off."

"Okay...believe it or not, you've probably helped me crack this case sooner than I would have otherwise." I said to the stallion.

"I'll help all I can." He stated proudly. "I don't want anypony doin' anything illegal with anything they buy here. That's all we need in this country is more idiots with weapons, causing more laws to get passed, ruinin' our right to keep and bear arms! If I'd have known their intentions, I would have refused the sale."

"You said the one stallion had military ID?" I asked.

"Yep. He had the card. Said he was a sergeant in the reserve, if I remember right. The other guy...the sergeant pony said he was in his platoon." The shopkeep explained.

"You remember what he looked like?" I asked.

"Big tall stallion, dark green coat...tan mane and tail, both cut short...had a scar on the right side of his face." The stallion said, moving his right hoof down across his eye and cheek.

"Uh-huh...the other pony, he have army ID too?"

"Didn't see it." Was the reply.

"Those wagons...olive drab? With the covers?"

"Yep."

"We appreciate the information, sir." I said gratefully.

"I feel bad about selling that merchandise though..." He added. "Let me do you a favor. You said you like sabers, right?"

"I guess I do..." I answered.

"Half off, anything you want in the store." The owner smiled.

"Huh..." I mused, "really sir...anything?"

"Yeppers."

"Oh no..." Dash groaned, putting a hoof to her head. I looked around at the weapons on the wall, finally seeing something that caught my eye like a glow in the dark.

"That saber..." I said, pointing to a sword on a rack. The store owner nodded and walked behind the counter, taking down the weapon.

"Manes and Company, Model 1840 Light Artillery. Direct copy of the..."

"Prench Hussar saber." I finished his description as I took the sheathed sword. It was a beautiful military saber, with a blade slightly more curved and upswept than my cavalry saber. It was a lightweight, fast, lethal instrument, used more for slashing attacks than anything else. I pulled the saber and held it out, before giving it a spin, and quickly bringing it to a position of present arms, a salute given with a saber, before placing the weapon back into its polished metal sheath.

"What do you think?" The owner asked.

"I'll take it." I nodded.

"Ah man...like you need more swords..." Dash complained. I grinned at the owner.

"How much?"

"Half off? That makes it...sixty bits."

"Sixty bits?" I remarked. "That's a steal." I took out a fifty-bit bill and added another ten bits from my bag.

"Want me to wrap it up for you, sir?"

"No thanks, I'll wear it home." I said with a smile. "Thanks again for the information, sir."

"Go get 'em, lieutenant." The stallion said, as if cheering me on. "Feel free to use your new purchase on 'em if you need to." We walked out of the store, and I paused on the sidewalk and turned to Dashie.

"You know, I kinda like that old stallion." I commented.

"Yeah, 'cause he's got a few more weapons than _you_ do..." Dash shot back. She pointed at my new sword. "And what the hay are you gonna do with that while we're here?" She asked.

"Wear it?" I shrugged. "You wanna wear this one?"

"Heck no! I'm better with my hooves than you are with an old sword!" Dashie said boastfully, standing on her hind legs and punching the air with her forehooves. I chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Let's drop one of these swords off at the hotel, and then get back on the case. I know exactly what I'm looking for now."

 _So ends chapter 4. Drake's got a new toy, new leads and maybe he'll be able to wrap the case up soon. In fact, this volume will be done within the next three chapters or so. Then, I can start on one of the better volumes in the series. I will try to get chapter 5 up sometime tonight, or early tomorrow afternoon if I burn out early. Day three of no energy drinks, and I'm really starting to feel it. Ugh...So anyway, please review, and until next time, thanks for reading, everypony!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _Sorry it's taken about a week to get this chapter up. I didn't disappear on you. It's summer vacation, and I'm gonna have Budder a little more than just weekends. That's great for us, but bad for all my readers expecting a chapter a day or more. And to all of you that wanna see the real Drake and Budder, just go on youtube and type "Drake and Budder" and click on the channel that had a picture of Drake. That's the official channel for Drake and Budder. Enjoy...and enjoy the next chapter in The Drake Chronicles: Volume 5. Please review._

I now knew more about the weapons thieves than I had even suspected before. With all of the new information I had gotten from the weapons dealer and from Princess Luna, it had become obvious to me what the criminals were up to. The picture was becoming clearer, and it was definitely a dark little painting. The only thing I didn't know was exactly when and where the now well-armed ponies were going to strike with their array of military weaponry.

The three of us were now on the trail of an army without a country. We had checked with every hotel and motel in the area, and finally struck paydirt. At a small motel near the edge of town, the manager remembered a dark green stallion who payed in cash for a two-week stay in one of the rooms. She told us that he had showed up in the middle of the night, about three weeks earlier, and rented a room, paying in advance for his fortnight stay. We learned that he had a companion with him, another stallion who didn't talk much. Apparently, the strange stallion, who claimed he was visiting Manehattan from far away, had many visitors during his stay, his callers coming and going at all hours. The biggest reveal was when I asked about his departure.

"Two days before that scallywag checked out, he took up half of my parking area with those blasted wagons." She complained.

"Wagons?" I asked.

"Yes sir. He had four big green wagons pulled in here. Parked 'em all right in front of the motel. The day after, I asked him what he was doing with those big old things, and he told me that he was moving down south, and he'd bought the wagons to move his belongings. Well that didn't make a dang bit of sense to me. He said he was visiting from out of town, then he says he's moving down south? I started thinkin' he was up to somethin', but the next day, a bunch of stallions came and hitched up to the wagons, and the green stallion checked out and left."

"What time did they leave?" I questioned.

"I remember that. It was at nightfall." She answered. "Really strange. I'm pretty sure they were up to something. Can't imagine what though."

"Don't worry, ma'am. That's my job." I returned with a grin.

We stopped by the Air Express office next. I had to get a letter to Princess Celestia as quickly as possible. We entered the building, and waited in line behind a stallion in a business suit. He was sending off several messages, and I was becoming impatient. Finally, he paid and left the counter. I quickly sat my bags of bits down in front of the peach-colored pegasus mare if front of me.

"I need a letter sent to Princess Celestia in Canterlot as quickly as possible." I stated.

"The princess?" The mare asked in a surprised tone. "Can I assume this is official business?"

"Official as they come." I answered seriously. "I'll pay extra if it's delivered before nightfall."

"Of course. That will be no problem..."

"Good." I said, taking a sheet of paper from the tray on the counter. The mare handed me a pen, and I quickly wrote the following message:

 **Dear Princess Celestia,**

 **The items in question were placed on four green military wagons, probably headed south from Manehattan. Unknown location. We are in pursuit. Send military backup post haste. Subjects numbering ten to twelve, dangerous, and well-trained. Probably more if wagons have reached destination. Primary suspect is or was a sergeant in the military or reserves. Dark green, tan mane, scar on face. Please ID for me, Your Majesty.**

 **Be advised, subjects are well armed. Proceeding to intercept with all possible haste.**

 **Your Detective,**

 **-Drake**

"Send this at once." I said, folding up the note and addressing it, making sure my name was visible. "It must reach the princess herself. Time is crucial here, ma'am. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She replied nervously, taking the letter. I dropped ten bits on the counter.

"This should cover it." I stated. "Please get it there quickly." I said again, making sure that the AirEx worker understood the urgency in the letter. She nodded, and I turned to leave, and bumped into a young mare, causing her to drop the papers she was carrying. As I bent over to help her pick up the mess I had helped make, I noticed something oddly familiar about this filly. I wasn't entirely sure I had seen her before, but something about her seemed familiar. She had a very light, pale yellow coat with a brilliant medium and light blue mane and tail.

"Oh, I'm...I'm so terribly sorry sir..." She was apologizing.

"It's alright ma'am. No harm, no foul." I answered, helping her round up her papers. "Ma'am...I'm sorry, but this is drivin' me crazy. Do you have a brother or something? I could have sworn we've met before. Either that, or I'm thinking of somepony that just looks a lot like you..." The mare looked at me a moment with a set of light blue eyes. When she saw my hat with its cavalry insignia, her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh...I'm sure you're thinking about my father, sir..." She spoke timidly, averting her eyes. "I haven't met many ponies since I moved here...he's in the cavalry like you, sir...we have the...the same mane colors." 

"Alright. Heh...what's his name?" I asked.

"Brass Pommel is...my father." She said, trying to organize her papers. My jaw dropped. "He's a captain, I think. I don't know too much about the army. I'm sorry." I couldn't even speak for a moment. I coughed, then scoffed, then let out a small laugh.

"Well damn...it's a small world..." I muttered. "Hey Dashie...Budder, come here a sec." My family moved closer, and stared in question at my outburst. "I served under your dad in the frontier, ma'am!" I said.

"Oh...did you...were you two friends?" The young mare asked.

"Hahaha...I'm so very sorry ma'am, but if you ask me that question, I won't be able to lie." I grinned. "Lieutenant Drake." I held out a hoof. She took it very lightly and cautiously.

"My name's Coco...Coco Pommel." She returned with a small, shy smile. The progeny my old nemesis seemed like a really sweet and polite young mare, nothing at all like the raving despot I'd had the intense displeasure of knowing briefly at Fort Mequite.

"Good to meet you, Miss Pommel." I smiled. "I wish I had more time to chat, but I have important business to the south."

"Yes, I must get these letters sent too..." She nodded. "It was nice meeting you, lieutenant."

"And you, Coco." I replied with a smile. "Take care." With that, I walked out of the AirEx office with Dash and Budder close behind. A few seconds later, we stood on the sidewalk, and I reflected on the meeting with my usual level of philosophical insight.

"She's nothing like her father, thank Celestia..." I commented. "But I can see why that filly is so shy, bless her heart."

"What do ya mean?" Dashie asked. I looked at my marefriend and my daughter a moment and sighed. I nodded, and we began walking quickly toward the hotel to get our belongings and extra weaponry.

"That filly's dear old dad was...well..." I began.

"What?" Dash pressed.

"I served under that...thing...briefly. He was the meanest, spitefullest, most egotistical army officer I ever met. He terrorized his troopers, and if I didn't have somewhere important to be right now, I'd go find him and kick him to death for whatever he did to make that young mare so timid." I growled.

"Holy crap." Budder said under her breath.

"I don't say this about many ponies, but he was a grade A sonofabitch." I added.

"Wow." Dash said.

"Hey bub?" Said Budder. "Why ain't you told me much about you bein' in the cavalry and stuff?"

"He don't really like to talk about it." Dash advised. I sighed.

"I will...I promise." I said to my sister. "I'll tell you...some of it. I'll tell you more when you're older. Some of it...I ain't gonna tell. Know what I mean?"

"Mmhm." Budder replied solemnly, catching the hint in my tone that there was something serious I wasn't about to kid about.

"Alright guys..." I said as we reached the hotel. "Let's grab our stuff and get. We have a long way to go and a short time to get there."

"You even know where we're going?" Dash asked as we entered the lobby.

"Yeah. South." I answered. "Actually, they left a few clues about where they're goin'."

"How?" Budder asked. We started up the stairs.

"Well, the head honcho told the motel owner he was heading south. I think he just let that slip, or didn't think anything about it. Next, they have four Army wagons. My guess is that they took the Baltimare Pike south from Fillydelphia."

"Drake, there's a hundred little roads going south from Fillydelphia." Dashie argued.

"Yeah, but how many of them are in good shape this time of year?" I countered. "Those wagons...the Army uses them for everything for some reason. They can hold a ton of supplies, but they're worthless as Hell on bad roads. No, they wanna make good time, so they took the Baltimare Pike." We stepped out on our floor, and paused. The bald stallion we'd been hearing horror stories about was being hugged by a well-dressed mare.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for my hotel..." She said emotionally.

"I just hope this is a new beginning for you and your staff." The pegasus stallion replied.

"It feels like it is." The mare stated. Okay...moving right along then. We went to our room and gathered all of our belongings in our saddlebags for our long trip. Dash strapped on my old saber, and we quickly checked out of the Golden Stables Inn. After stopping at a small market to pick up some dried fruit, nuts and chocolate, we hopped a train heading south for Fillydelphia, and within two hours, we had arrived in the city. From there, we began to journey south along the Baltimare Pike. Before long, we came to the first toll booth on the road.

"Excuse me." I said to the attendant, a pale blue stallion in a red and white striped vest and red ball cap. I pulled out my ID and showed it to the attendant.

"Yes sir?" He returned.

"I'm looking for wagons." I stated.

"Wagons? Sir I get a lot of wagons through here." He answered.

"I'm looking for four green army wagons coming through here a few days ago, in a big hurry. You see them?"

"Army wagons? No." He replied. "But another guy that works here did. He told me about it."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he just said that these four wagons came through here right before sunrise, and the stallion sitting in the driver's seat of the first one threw a wad of money at him. They just rolled past as fast as the team pulling them could go. It's one of them strange things you see in a job like this." The booth attendant explained. "They didn't even have to pay if they were military."

"Thanks." I said, and we started to walk away.

"Wait...that's three bits." The stallion called.

"Military business." I grinned. We trotted down the wide road for over an hour, on the trail of the weapons thieves. I began to wonder what we'd be facing once we caught up with them. The group was no doubt as dangerous as they were well-armed, and apprehending them was going to be the hard part. Well, we still had to find them first. As we stopped to rest under some trees by the side of the road, Dash began to question our mission.

"Drake, what if the badponies took the weapons to the sea? How do you know where they're going anyway?"

"I guess I wasn't too clear on that, was I?" I replied.

"Not really. I thought you were just going off of luck and guts again." She grinned.

"Well, that, and I do have a pretty good idea of where they are heading. There's about a dozen of them that were involved with the break-in at the military warehouse and moving the weapons in the wagons. There's probably twice that many that are part of this thing altogether. Now, if you had a couple dozen soldiers and tons of weapons and supplies, you'd want to be out in the middle of nowhere." I explained.

"Okay, so where are they?" Dash asked.

"Yeah bub...my legs hurt." Budder whined.

"Well, they're not going to Baltimare, I guarantee that." I answered. "They have enough weaponry in those wagons to wage a war _on_ Baltimare, but that's not their intent. No, they're headed for the Hayseed Swamps, I bet."

"Why?" Dash asked.

"Best place to hide." I stated simply. I looked up at the sky. It was getting late. I let out a sigh. "We gotta put up here for the night." I looked at my sister and smiled. She wanted to know about my cavalry days. I'd teach her something. "Let's move into these woods and build us a hut. Sis, can you gather some sticks for a fire?"

"Um...okay..." She answered.

"Sweetie, get some bigger branches, so we can build a proper hovel." I said.

"On it." Dash returned. We walked off of the road and into the forest. Within 30 minutes, we had a handsome little shanty made of sticks and pine boughs. I took the sticks Budder had brought me, and with a small flint and steel and some dry punk from the inside of a rotten log, I built a small fire. Budder seemed fascinated by my starting the fire, and I stored it in the back of my mind that this was something else I'd have to teach her. I sat down by the fire as Dashie threw a large piece of wood on the pile of burning sticks.

"It's cavalry policy to keep your cookfire away from your camp fire." I said, stifling a grin. "Then again, it's also cavalry policy to keep your fires small so that the enemy can't see 'em from a distance."

"Really, bub?" Budder asked, sitting beside me and looking at me with interest.

"Heehee, it may be cavalry policy or whatevs, but the last time me and Drake went camping, he threw like half of the forest into the fire." Dash commented.

"Oh yes..." I remembered. "Was that the same time a certain filly snored so loud in the tent that I had to curl up next to the fire and sleep?" I grinned.

"I don't snore." Dash argued, crossing her forelegs.

"No, you don't..." I replied. "You just growl and snarl and grumble like a mad bear."

"Do not." Dash shot back, and stuck her tongue out, making Budder giggle. My sister prodded my shoulder.

"Bub. Hungry." She stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are." I sighed. I took out a hoof-full of dried fruit, and broke off a small piece of chocolate. I held them out to her. "This is dinner tonight. We have to eat light, sis."

"M'kay." She said softly, taking the meager rations. I handed Dashie the same amount of food, and ate a little myself.

"Better than cactus, but I'd really like a stack of flapjacks right now..." I muttered, laying back and pulling my hat over my eyes as I rested my head on my saddlebags. "Let's get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

 _Hope you liked the chapter, everypony. Sorry again for the long delay in posting. I've been really busy. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime tonight. Another couple of chapters, and that'll about wrap this one up. So until next chapter, thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 _Finally got chapter 6 up. Took me forever to get it just right. I almost had it finished last night, but this train ran out of steam, and I conked out around 2am. But here it is, and I hope you like it. Once again, if anypony out there wants to see the real-life Drake and Budder, check out our YouTube channel. Type "Drake and Budder", and click on the avatar of Lt. Drake. We have a few vids, and more coming soon. Moving along, here is Chapter 6, for your reading pleasure. Please review._

We awoke the next morning, and after a light breakfast of the rest of our dried fruit and chocolate, and some ripe blackberries I found near our campsite, we again began our long journey. We walked for another two hours, stopping to rest periodically. I could only imagine that our enemy, pulling the heavy army wagons, had to have been worn out by the time they got to their destination. That played into my theory. If they were pushing themselves hard in moving their ill-gotten wares, they had to be going somewhere close. No stallions could sustain such a rapid movement of heavy cargo for too long, no matter how tough they were. Just outside of Baltimare, we reached another tollbooth, where the Pike ended, and the road forked, one route heading south, and the other turning east to Baltimare.

"Ma'am." I panted, approaching the yellow mare working the booth. "Lieutenant Drake, Military Police Division...have you heard anything at all about four green wagons coming through here a few days ago? Anything at all would help, ma'am..."

"Green wagons?" She asked. The tollbooth operator thought for a moment. "Oh yeah...I remember...they came through here sometime before noon a few days back. Kinda weird. They looked worn out, like they'd been at it all night. They paid at the booth, and took off." I looked down the road headed south, and then the other path.

"They head south?" I asked.

"Yes sir..." The mare replied. "That's what's strange. As tired as they were, they kept going south. There's not much down that road until you get to Dodge."

"Thank you." I nodded. I waved to Dash and Budder, and we started down the road. Soon, the road conditions deteriorated as we left the pike, and walked along a more narrow dirt path leading into the wilderness. We stopped and picked more blackberries along the way, and I hoped we would soon find a small town along the road. Not only could we get a decent meal, but maybe some information as well. After another two hours, we entered a small region of Equestria known as Canturkey, an area of hills, forests and backwoods folk. It was here that we stumbled across a small settlement that seemed to materialize out of the terrain as we grew nearer.

The "town" consisted of a few houses built of rough-hewn planks, a few log cabins, a couple crude shacks, and a hoof-full of businesses, differing only from the rustic homes by signs advertising their goods and services. We looked at each other a moment before entering the town, passing by a hoof-painted wooden sign that read "Painter's Ville" The residents of the small settlement, a mixture of mules and ponies, watched us as we passed by, no doubt highly interested in the trio of strangers in their midst. We finally came to what I assumed was the more popular establishment in a town like this, the local watering hole. A sign atop the log building read "Cowpony Blue's Roadhouse".

"Alright guys." I said in a low voice. "If they came this way, I have every confidence that they stopped here for a while. Now, we gotta watch it here. I don't know too much about Canturkey folks, but what I _have_ heard isn't all that pleasant." I nodded to the saloon. "We're gonna go into this saloon and ask a few questions. Wait...Dashie, I want you to take these bits and go buy some food from that little general store over there. Good picnic stuff, no more survival rations."

"Yeah." Budder agreed. "I want me a sammich."

"Sis, you come with me, alright?"

"Sure bub." Budder answered. I handed my bag of bits to Dash, and we parted, my marefriend walking toward the small store across the road, while my sister and I entered the roadhouse.

The saloon was as rustic inside as out. It looked as though somepony had built a large, crude, frontier-style log cabin, and added a few hoof-made tables and chairs and a long wooden bar, and called it a saloon. There were about a dozen ponies inside Cowboy Blue's, and I ignored the rowdy bunch, leading my sister to the bar, where a large brown stallion in a cowpony hat served drinks to the customers. He looked at us a moment, then spoke.

"Don't know who y'are, but you can stay. Litt'lun gotta stay outside." He drawled. I held up my military ID and badge, and suddenly the place quieted down a bit. I seemed to have the attention of nearly every patron in the establishment now.

"Sorry. Not here to drink. Lieutenant Drake, I want to ask about some ponies who might have come in here a few days back."

"Don't know nuthin'" The barkeep answered. "Don't get many strangers 'round these parts."

"Well, that would make it easier to remember a big green stallion with a scar on his face..." I said.

"Hey cop." One tan stallion said, walking over. "I don't much like your turn."

"Hm. Well I'm sorry my personality insults you so much." I replied cynically. I turned back to the bartender. "Have you seen..."

"Hey. City colt." The tan stallion interrupted, still standing near me, glowering at me. "We don't like no cops comin' 'round here sniffin' around. You better get back to wherever you come from, and take the kid with you." I was starting to get aggravated with this idiot.

''Sir, you have no idea how dangerous the ponies I'm looking for are." I growled. "And if you don't stand aside, you'll see how dangerous this pony can be." I turned from the stallion, and started to speak to the bartender when the tan stallion pushed me lightly with a hoof.

"Boy, I'm about to properly educate you on how ta' kick the shit outta somepony." He snarled. I smiled, and took a step back. I looked around to see that some of the other patrons had the same idea as he did. I slowly took off my cavalry hat and handed it to my sister.

"Can you hold this for a second, angel?" I asked, still smiling at the stallion who had threatened me.

"Oh crap..." Budder said softly, taking my hat and stepping away.

Rainbow Dash claims that she had just bought us some provisions for our mission when she heard a loud crashing sound, and ran out onto the street in time to see a stallion fly through the doors of the roadhouse, and roll down the steps. The next thing she saw was another pony fall through the window along with a broken chair. This was about the time I'd decided that since these hillfolk weren't gonna give me a fair one-on-one match, that I was just gonna use everything I could lay my hooves on as a weapon. The tan stallion lay on the floor with a chair broken over his head. I had bucked another attacker out the door, and he apparently left to seek his enjoyment elsewhere. I used another chair to defenestrate one idiot from the bar. I had a small swordfight with another pony, our weapons being wine bottles, until both shattered on impact, and I loosened a few of his teeth with my right hoof. At this point in the friendly little party, the rest of the patrons of Cowpony Blue's departed in a rush, leaving only me, Budder, the bartender and the unconscious stallion in the room. I rubbed my eye, where I was sure a bruise would appear soon, and looked at the barkeep.

"So...mister." I said. "What's that about a green stallion with a scar on his cheek?"

"Came in here a few days ago, damn you." The proprietor spoke. "Him and a bunch a' assholes, and they had some drinks. Paid everyone here 10 bits to forget 'em, you shitass. They stayed the night, and the next mornin' they left with their damn wagons, you turd-head son of a bitch."

"Do you cuss people after _everything_ you say?" Budder asked.

"I...I ain't cussin no damned foal." He replied. He looked back at me. "But I will cuss you fer runnin off my business and breakin' mah chairs you shitkicker!" He took a long drink of whiskey.

Drake?" Dash asked, entering the saloon and walking up alongside me.

"I'm alright, Dashie..." I sighed. "Had to convince these ponies to cooperate." I kissed her cheek. "Right, sir?"

"What kinda cop are you, you...you..." The bartender stammered angrily. I grinned.

"At a loss for words?" I said innocently.

"YOU FLASH-EYED, BOWL-HEADED...COP-LOOKIN'...MORPHODITE...ALIEN!"

"And you're a silver-tongued poet." I said. "Those assholes go south? Down that road?"

"Yes they did! Now get the holy-hell outta my bar!" He exclaimed. I nodded with a pleasant smile, and we exited the roadhouse. Outside, my sister had only one question about everything that had just happened.

"What is a...morphodite?" She asked.

"Beats me." I shrugged.

"Bowl...headed...alien..." My sister muttered under her breath in confusion as we walked away.

"You get us some good food?" I asked. Dash patted her saddlebag.

"You bet. I got some sandwiches, apples, rock candy, peanuts...um...banana chips, and snowballs." I stopped. "What?"

"I hate snowballs." I said, thinking about the round cakes. "It's not the taste...it's the consistency."

"Well, they didn't make 'em so you could like them."

"Well I should like them." I mock-pouted. I started walking again, eager to get out of the town. We walked on for three hours before we stopped for the night. We built another hut, and as we sat around the fire, I began to strategize in silence about what to do once we had found the criminals. I stared into the crackling campfire as I attempted to work out in my mind how the three of us were going to apprehend what amounted to a fully armed and equipped platoon of soldiers.

"What's up, Drake?" Dashie asked.

"Snake by the tail..." I muttered.

"Say wha..." Budder questioned.

"Old cowpony..." I began. "He found a big rattlesnake in his barn, near one of his milk cows. Well, he got all balled up and full of piss that the snake was in HIS barn. So, without thinking, he reached down and grabbed it by the tail. He said 'I got ya.' The snake turned around, and bit him. And for a brief moment, he had the snake, but the snake had _him_ too."

"You mean the criminals, right?" Dash asked after my parable.

"Yep. We can't go into this thing like tres idiotas grande and grab the snake by the tail." I threw a large stick into the fire. "I don't wanna get bit on this one."

"So what do we do?" My marefriend asked, plopping down across the fire from me. I poked at the fire a moment.

"We're gonna need backup." I said. "When we go to sleep tonight, I'm gonna try to order us some troops."

"How the hay is that gonna work?" Dash asked incredulously.

"Just you wait." I winked. "And tomorrow, we'll scout it out...find where they're at, what they got, and how many of them there are. When backup arrives, I want to cut the head off the snake."

"Head?" My marefriend and my sister both asked.

"The big field piece. I wanna secure that thing, and as much of the weaponry as possible. Then, I'm going after the boss."

"Alright...I guess..." Dash muttered. "I honestly still don't like the idea of us fighting against a stinkin' _army_."

"Me either." I admitted. We sat in silence a moment. I looked over to see Budder staring at her flank, poking herself in the hip gently. "What are you doing?" I queried.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up. She sighed and sat up normally. "Nothing, jus...when am I gonna get my cutie mark, bub?"

"I don't know, honestly..." I replied. I smiled at my little sister. "Just gotta find what you're good at, and you'll get it. That's how it works.

"But...I'm good at a lot of things...I think...aren't I?" My sister asked with uncertainty.

"Heck yeah." Dash answered. "Don't question yourself, kid. You'll get a cutie mark soon. Don't worry about it." Budder leaned in toward me, her sign that she wanted a hug. I put my foreleg around her.

"I want to get a cutie mark in something...I dunno...something that involves helping _you_ , bubby." She explained. "That way I can keep going on adventures with you guys..."

"Hey." I said. "I don't care if you get a sassafras root as your cutie mark. You can still come with us."

"Really?" Budder asked. I hugged her a little tighter.

"Really, sis." I returned. She looked at me with sparkling blue-gray eyes.

"You're the best big brother ever." She said sweetly.

"Well..." I mused. "That would be really hard if I didn't have the best little sister in Equestria."

"Hee."

"Alright, I'm gonna get to bed. Got some military planning to do in my sleep." I said, laying back against my saddlebags. "You guys can have the hovel."

"You sure?" Dash questioned.

"Yeah sweetheart. I'm gonna lay out by the fire and do my thing. And protect my girls." I smiled at Dash and Budder. "Love you guys."

"I love you too, Drake." Dash said.

"I love you, bubby." Budder smiled.

…...

I fell asleep staring up at the moon, calling for Princess Luna in my mind. As I felt myself drifting off, I began what could only be described as mentally screaming for the princess to appear to me. I had no idea how this alicorn dream-magic stuff worked, but only hoped that it would. The night was quiet, and the only sound was that of the crackling of the fire nearby. 'Princess...I need you. Luna...please come to me...it is urgent...Luna...

I sat up and looked around. The forest around me was deathly still. Looking up, I stared at the moon above, shining large and brilliantly white in its full glory. The stars twinkled in the velveteen blackness of the night sky. It was beautiful. Then again, I always thought the night was. I thought about that a moment. 'The night is so beautiful in its nothingness. It hides us from others. It hides us from ourselves, from who we truly are..."

"That is a beautiful sentiment, Drake..." A familiar female voice said softly. I looked to see Princess Luna laying on the other side of the fire, gazing up at the moon reverently. "You have a warrior's strength, a poet's mind, and a beautiful heart."

"Hm. Dunno about that, Princess..." I said with a slight smile. "Got a black eye today, my mind plays tricks on me, and my heart ain't what it used to be."

"And you always defend yourself with that impeccable wit." Luna smiled, rising to her hooves. I stood and stretched, and suddenly realized that I was once again in my full-dress uniform, complete with medals and yellow sash.

"Really, your highness?" I remarked.

"I think you look handsome in it." Luna returned. "And I have repeatedly requested you call me Luna."

"Uh-huh..."

"And you don't have to scream for us...for me like that." Luna said. "You nearly gave me a fright. I was afraid you were in trouble." She looked a bit saddened by that.

"Sorry about that." I replied. "Not used to the whole dreammunication thing."

"Heehee..." She giggled daintily. "What was it that was so urgent, my loyal detective?"

"I'm on the trail of the ponies who took the weapons." I explained. "And we're getting close now. We need backup, your hi...um...Luna."

"Whatever you need, Drake."

"Can you send a couple crack military units to assist tomorrow? I'm sure your COLT commandos will have no problem tracking us."

"Consider it done." Luna nodded. "I'll assemble a team as soon as I leave this dream."

"Thank you, Luna." I said gratefully. "We'll get those weapons back. I always keep my promis..." I paused. "I have vowed to always keep my promises."

"I know what you mean." Luna stated. "Drake...I have seen your dreams, do not forget that."

"I know..." I whispered.

"We are much alike, Drake." Said Luna.

"How is that, princess?" I replied glumly.

"We are both good ponies who have done terrible things. And it never leaves us." I nodded sadly, looking down at the fire. "But we are still good ponies, Drake. And we have much good to do for those who care about us, and those who depend on us."

"Yes...I mean...you're right, Luna..." I sighed. "Thank you...for your advice..."

"Now it it nearly time to wake up, Drake." Luna said. "Please be careful. Do not allow harm to come to you or your family in this mission."

"I will try." I said gravely. Luna leaned down and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"Good luck, Drake...and thank you." She smiled. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up. Next to me, Budder was sitting by the fire in the early morning, placing sticks on the small blaze. She had a pile of sticks and branches next to her. She looked over and grinned.

"You do that?" I asked. "You get the fire goin' again?"

"Yep." She said. "I got up and it was a bunch of coals and...well...yeah."

"Proud of you." I stated. She squeaked as she gave me a big grin.

"Then again, I always am..." I muttered. "Dashie up yet, angel?"

"Nope."

"Well, let's wake her up...we'll eat a little something and get started." I said. "Wish I'd brought some coffee."

 _What did you guys think? This is probably one of the better chapters in this volume. Drake cleans out a bar, Budder talks about getting her cutie mark, and Luna councils Drake on his past. I will try to get the next chapter up tonight. Until then, please review. Thanks for reading, everypony!_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 _Okay, I'm finally back with chapter 7. I know it's taken me longer than usual to write and post chapters for this particular volume. These chapters are proving much harder to write than I thought they would be. At least it's turning out better than I imagined it would, or so I hope. As the story nears its conclusion, I would very much like to hear some reader input on it. I know I have a tendency to request reviews regularly, and I'm not really fishing. It's merely that in some of the filler-arc stories such as this, I would really like to know how my readers are feeling about Drake, and if I am needing any improvements or clarification in my plot or characters. All that said, I'll let you get to reading now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. -Drake_

We crept through the woods, along the trail that was obviously beaten down by a great many someponies. Off the road, just three hours from where we had camped, a path left the road, cut through the brush, leading deep into the wilderness. On the path were the unmistakable tracks of wagon wheels. The trail looked to my trained eyes to only be a couple of days old. To me, a fresh trail like that could only mean one thing. This was the route taken by the criminals. They had forged their own road, which meant they probably had their own little camp somewhere close.

"Stay...behind me..." I whispered. "Keep quiet." I moved ahead on the trail. It certainly looked like multiple wagons had come this way. I took a few more steps and froze, my leg an inch from a thin, almost invisible line strung across the path. I followed the trip wire with my eyes, to where it led to a nearby tree. Looking up into the tree, I could make out a log held in place by some trigger mechanism. I took a step back, and motioned for Dash and Budder to move up. "Booby trap." I whispered, pointing at the string. "We're on the right track."

I helped Dash over the tripwire, then made sure Budder got over it without triggering the log. Then I stepped over it myself. I made a mental note of where the trap was before taking the lead and moving deeper into the forest. I halted Dash and Budder, and had them hide in a depression, concealed by bushes. I took it upon myself to scout the last leg of the trail myself. I soon found my quarry, and nearly grabbed the snake by the tail. I ran upon their camp, and hastily moved into some thick brush to conceal myself. From there, I scouted out the enemy.

The criminals had obviously fortified their position. When I say that, I mean that they had chosen their ground well, setting their camp on top of a small hill, and encircled their position with a low earthen and timber wall, no doubt with a trench on the other side. They had the wagons in the rear of the camp, and their tents formed a circle in the center of their little fort. From my position, I counted 10 green two-pony pup tents, and two larger wall tents. One was probably a supply tent, the other was no doubt being used as a command tent. I marveled at how organized these ponies were. They actually had formed a cohesive little paramilitary unit, and were thinking about such little details as tent placement, selecting good ground to bivouac, and boobytrapping their trail. I was a little scared by their apparent ability and technical know-how. If they'd been rank amateurs, taking them on would be a lot easier.

"Damn..." I whispered. I could do nothing right now, not until Luna's commandos showed up. I slowly drew away from the enemy camp, rejoining Dash and Budder.

"What did you see?"Dash asked in a low voice.

"I've seen the enemy and he has the high ground..." I muttered. "Let's go for now." I led my family away from the criminals' camp, and back to the road. I stopped, and with my hoof, wrote 'D' in the dust. I took a stick and broke it, bending it into an arrow shape. I placed it near the letter I'd drawn, pointing across the road from the trail. I then led Dash and Budder into the forest across the road. Once we had hiked a good distance into the woods, we stopped.

"Now what?" Budder asked.

"Now?" I said. "Now, we wait."

"Wait for what?" Dash inquired.

"Reinforcements, I hope..." I replied, sitting down against a tree. "I could use some food, how about you guys?"

"I guess..." My sister answered. Dash pulled three apples from her saddlebag, and we each took one, a small lunch as we waited for whatever forces were coming to aid us in our battle with the weapons thieves, if anyone were going to come at all. I knew Luna wouldn't let me down. She would send help, that I didn't doubt. Whether they would get here before the enemy made their move, or decided to move the weapons again.

As the sun began to move into the west, my patience began to wear thin. I wanted so badly to make a move against the criminals, not half a mile distant. I knew that this time, as much as I wanted a fight, temperance must guide my hoof. Luna's troops would come. But when?

"What was that?" Dash said, looking around nervously.

"What?!" I called in a low voice.

"I thought I heard something in the woods." My marefriend answered. I slowly drew my saber.

"Probably just some animal..." I said, hardly believing my own words. I glanced around. I heard the snapping of a branch, sounding like it came from up in a tree. "Guys...back to back." I stated grimly. Dash and Budder backed themselves up against me as Dash drew the saber I had given her, and my sister drew her wooden sword I had been training her with. "Steady now..." I whispered. The woods were silent.

"The princess sends her greetings." A voice said calmly from directly above us. I turned my gaze upwards to see a pony wearing black tactical clothing sitting in the branches of the tree. The pony took an amazing leap from its perch to a lower limb, then sprang off the trunk, landing on all fours in front of me. He was a bluish-gray bat pony with a dark blue mane partially obscured by his black cap. "Captain Dark Eclipse, COLT team leader. We were sent by Her Majesty, Princess Luna to assist you, Lieutenant." I slid my saber back into its scabbard. Dashie and Budder did the same.

"We?" Dash asked, looking around. "I only see one of you..." 

"Team." Eclipse simply stated. Suddenly, from behind and from within trees, a dozen more black-clad soldiers appeared. They quickly arranged themselves into two groups of six, and stood at attention.

"Cooooool..." My sister commented.

"You saw my sign out on the road then?" I queried.

"Yes sir. We could have found you even without it, however." Dark Eclipse said confidently, his grin showing his fangs. That was very reassuring. "I assume the enemy are down the trail through the woods?"

"Yep. That they are, captain." I answered. "I mean, sir."

"Negative on that, Lieutenant. Princess Luna's orders, you call the shots here, sir." I admit that I got a little choked up at that. Princess Luna had essentially put me in command of two squads...an entire team of the most elite soldiers in Equestria.

"I'm in charge?" I finally blurted out.

"Yes sir." Captain Eclipse replied. "What are our orders, sir?"

"Hm...well...damn, I never thought I'd be leading an attack." I said. "I tell you what, captain...I'll come up with the master plan, and since you're better at guerrilla warfare than I am, you and your team can work out the finer details. How's that?"

"That is fine with me, Lieutenant."

"Alright, well I think the first thing we need to do is catch them by surprise, a sneak attack on two flanks."

"Very good, Lieutenant. That's precisely how we like to operate."

"Alright. There's a couple dozen of them." I began. I took a stick and drew a crude map of the criminals' camp in the dirt. "First off, the enemy is in possession of crossbows and other projectile weapons. They also have spears and swords. Now, they've fortified a position on top of a small rise. They have the stolen weaponry either in the wagons near the back of the camp...here..." I indicated by drawing an X. "Or in one of these large tents...here and here." I drew a circle inside the crude picture. "The main body of the enemy are camped in tents, positioned in a circle like this. Now, what do you wanna do, captain?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I will send two operators in to eliminate the sentries they may have posted. Then, a diversionary team will be sent in to assault the right flank of the camp, just behind the two large tents. A quick hit and run that may eliminate a few of their number. Just as the diversionary team pulls back, a full team will assault here..." He pointed to the left flank of the camp. "Afterwards, the first team will regroup and disable the wagons, before joining up with the primary assault force. Lieutenant?"

"Your plan is sound as far as I can tell." I remarked. "I'd expect that from the COLTs. Now, as the teams join up, we'll enter from the opposite side of the camp, using your attack as a diversion. We will locate the enemy's large field piece and either capture or destroy it, before firing the large tents. Any of them that try to escape from you guys, we'll take care of ourselves."

"Good plan." Captain Eclipse nodded.

"One more thing," I said. "The leader of this cabal of hooligans..."

"First Sergeant Revetment, formerly of the B Company of the 1st Equestrian Engineers Regiment. Builders and sappers, lieutenant. He commanded a unit of combat engineers. Apparently, sir...he went rogue, and decided to start his own army." The Captain explained.

"Hm. An engineer. Watch yourselves out there, then. We found one boobytrap. Probably more."

"Yes sir."

"And capture Revetment if possible. Um...kill him if you have to, but try and apprehend him."

"Understood."

"Alright then." I sighed. I turned to my family. "You guys ready for this?"

"Yep." Dash answered. I looked at my sister.

"And I guess if I told you to stay here, you'd..."

"I'd follow you anyway." She finished. I groaned.

"Alright...just...don't you dare get hurt, you hear me, sis?"

" _You_ don't get hurt either!" She exclaimed. I smiled. Sometimes, it was hard for me to decide who took care of who.

"Sir..." Eclipse muttered. He nodded to my sister. "Do you usually..." I nodded. "I take it she's the type who won't take no for an answer..." I nodded again. "Ah...well, when shall we begin?" I looked up at the sky.

"It'll be dark soon." I said. "Catch 'em sleeping?" Captain Eclipse grinned.

"I like the way you think, Lieutenant Drake."

 _I guess you all know what's coming next, eh? Epic battle montage, perhaps? Heheh. I'll try and get chapter 8 up tomorrow afternoon. I have nothing else planned, so I'll probably be able to do so unless I get distr...I mean interrupted. Until next time, please leave me your reviews. Thanks for reading, everypony._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 _Huzzah! Chapter 8 is finally up! After much procrastinating, dilly-dallying and being lazy, I finally got it written. Heheh. Hope everypony out there likes this one._

It was now four in the morning, and after more strategizing and my allowing Budder to sleep a bit, we prepared ourselves for a battle. After disabling the booby trap along the trail, along with two more traps they found in the woods on the approach to the enemy, Captain Dark Eclipse led his two squads toward the criminals' camp. Dash, Budder and I followed close behind, ready to spring a trap of our own on the enemy. It was now after nightfall, and clouds obscured the moon, leaving the forest in darkness as black as pitch. We could clearly see the campfires of the enemy. I had no doubt as well that the catlike eyes of the captain could adjust to almost any level of light. He, along with the other two bat ponies in the team (both squads had one) could probably see better than any of us. Maybe that's why they were there, I thought.

We crept up to near the bottom of the rise, and the group halted. From there, we put our plan into motion. With a silent signal from the captain, two of the commandos, a bat pony and a unicorn, departed from the group, disappearing into the darkness. We waited for several minutes, until Eclipse gave a few more covert signals with his hooves, and the other four ponies in the squad the sentry-removal team had broken from all gave silent nods, and moved off around the hill. I took a deep breath and exhaled, clearing my mind. It was nearly showtime. I leaned over and kissed Dash on the lips, my own covert signal to be careful. I gave my sister a long hug, and the three of us pulled our weapons quietly from their sheaths.

"You guys ready to do this?" I whispered quietly. Dashie and Budder nodded gently. "This is it now...this is war." I whispered. Soon, I heard the sounds of fighting near the large tents, and Captain Eclipse crept over to us.

"That's the diversionary team." He whispered, pointing to the sound. "They'll be pulling back soon. You're on. Good luck."

The three of us made our way to the right side of the camp, and crept up the hill. As planned, all of the criminals were on the other side of the encampment, trying to hold their ground against the COLT commandos, who from the sound of things were tearing things all to pieces. Seeing that the area was clear, we moved quickly to the back of one of the large tents. With my saber, I cut a long slit in the fabric of the tent, and peered inside. The shelter contained a few chairs, a large table on which sat a map, two cots, and a small stack of swords. This was obviously the command tent. I motioned with my head, and we ran around the tent, to a small campfire, and I grabbed a burning stick from the fire. Dash did the same, seeing my intentions. Just then, a pony came barreling toward us from the direction of the fighting. He was a light blue earth pony stallion, and seemed to be in a mad rush to escape from the melee. He spotted us just as he ran right upon us, and stopped quickly. There I was, with my saber in my teeth, holding a burning branch, unable to do anything. Fortunately, my sister reacted immediately, leaping forward and bringing the blade of her wooden sword down on the head of the enemy pony with a painful crack. He fell unconscious to the ground.

"Nice, Budder!" Dash commented.

"Hee." My sister grinned, probably happy that she'd done something else to make me proud of her. I took my ad hoc torch and set fire to the wall of the tent. Dash set fire to the other side, and we stepped away as the canvas ignited quickly. I took a few steps toward the wagons, only to notice something amiss.

"One's gone." I said. Somehow, one of the wagons had gone missing. Three of them still sat near the back of camp, but the fourth was nowhere to be seen. I heard a pony coming up fast, and turned to see one of the criminals bearing down on me with a double edged sword held high. As he brought the blade down, I parried it to the side. He returned with an attempted blow on a horizontal arc. I blocked his attack, and thrust my saber into his chest, drew my blade free and slashed out, cutting the pony across the neck.

"We gotta fire that other tent!" I called. No sooner had I spoken than the canvass flap of the tent was thrown open, and out came the strangest contraption I had ever seen.

Four large stallions, all clad in steel armor, spears mounted to their armor came forth from the tent, pulling what used to be the fourth wagon. The vehicle no longer resembled an army wagon, however, but had been transformed into a rolling instrument of war. The sides had been built up and sheathed in steel plates. The driver's seat was encased in a steel box with a small window in the front and on the sides for the driver to see from, and the armored sides themselves had small windows built in. The oddest and most imposing addition to the former cargo wagon was a large round structure atop the body, like a tin can on a box. From this round turret protruded the end of the Colt carriage-mount repeating crossbow. The armored wagon was pulled quickly across the camp and down the hill as two of the enemy ponies ran to the strange vehicle, leaping onto its side. A third tried to make it, but was hit with an arrow from one of the COLT commandos' crossbows, and fell wounded.

"Lieutenant!" A voice called. Captain Dark Eclipse trotted up quickly. "We engaged the enemy as planned. It was hot for a while, but they gave. Just broke, and we overran them. All dead or wounded, sir."

"You see that...thing?!" I asked.

"I saw it, lieutenant. What in Equestria was that?" The captain asked.

" _That_ is where the weapons and the rest of our enemy went!" I replied. "And by Celestia, I'm gonna chase 'em down!" With that, I galloped after the armored wagon, with Dash and Budder close behind. The ponies had driven the wagon back down the trail, and onto the road, where they had turned south. I knew that this road, after a couple more hard days of travel would take them into the Badlands, or to Dodge. Where they were going, I did not know, but assumed that they had taken flight out of fear, and were just running for the sake of running now.

After 10 minutes, we began to catch up with the odd war-wagon on the dirt road. I was suddenly reminded of my own adage of grabbing the snake by the tail when a large arrow shot past us in the darkness. I heard the projectile lodge in the compacted soil of the pathway. Three seconds later, another arrow whizzed past. At this moment, I decided to back off a bit.

"Dash! Budder!" I called out. "Slow up!" We allowed the badponies to gain ground ahead of us as we fell back to fifty yards behind the wagon. They had mounted that damned repeater in such a way as to make pursuit of their war machine almost impossible. It was a rolling fort! "Alright..." I panted. "We have the advantage. They'll tire before us. Can you guys keep going?"

"I think so!" Budder said back.

"You bet!" Dash called. We chased the fleeing criminals for another hour and a half as I marveled at how strong the stallions must be who were pulling that heavy wagon. We were getting winded, but the war machine kept going.

Ahead, the road forked. One road veered sharply to the right, the other went left, becoming a rutted-out path leading toward the desolate badlands. The driver and the ponies pulling the wagon, still moving at a gallop, seemed unsure which way to go. At the last second, they decided against the rougher road, and tried to turn to the right at their fast clip. As the armored wagon tried to negotiate the sharp corner, I saw the entire wheeled behemoth suddenly sway and turn up on its left wheels. They hadn't constructed the rolling fort to turn at such high speeds. Still, they tried to make the corner, and sealed their fate.

With a crash, the war-wagon turned over, flipping onto its side and sliding ten feet before coming to a stop. I didn't stop, and jumped up onto the undercarriage, pulling myself up onto the side of the wagon. I heard a latch click, and the armored door was pushed open from inside. A red mare with a messy orange mane started to drag herself out of the belly of the beast. I assisted her, pulling her up by the hair of her mane. She tried to fight back, but only succeeded in falling out of my grip, landing hard on the ground, where Dash and Budder waited to subdue her. I dropped down into the wagon and looked around. A beige stallion lay in a heap in the corner, killed by the impact of the wagon throwing him against the steel wall. Several crossbows and dozens of arrows littered the interior of the wagon. In front of me, another pony, a pale green stallion, sat strapped into a seat in the turret of the wagon, the gunner of the repeating crossbow, no doubt. I hear movement to my left and turned to see a dark green stallion with a scar on his cheek drag himself from the driver's compartment. He stopped when he saw me.

"Who the hell are _you_?!" He growled.

"I'm the pony who just ruined your day, Revetment." I answered. "Military Police. Time to give up and go quietly."

"Like hell I will!" He answered, and leaped at me, pulling a dagger. I caught his hoof, and he fell on top of me, still trying to plunge his weapon into me. The renegade sergeant was strong, and the point of his dagger inched closer and closer to my body until I could feel the point of it pushing into my flesh. His golden eyes were narrowed in determination as he put all of his weight into trying to finish me off. I refused to let him win. I couldn't do that to Dashie...to my sister. I did the only thing I could think of. I raised up, pushing myself onto the knife. Ignoring the pain, I clamped down on his right foreleg with my teeth and bit down as hard as I could. He roared in pain and rage as the tangy iron taste of blood filled my mouth. His grip on the dagger loosened, and I rolled Revetment off of me. I stood, feeling the pain of the wound in my shoulder.

"Done?" I asked angrily. He stood up.

"Just getting' started." He answered. He charged me again, but instead of absorbing his impact, I used his momentum against him, and rolled onto my back, pitching him over me. He hit the wooden floor of the wagon, but once again, we both stood and squared off.

"You're harder to shake than a tick." Revetment stated. "The hell'd you learn to fight?"

"Cavalry."

"Screw the cav. Cav's a bunch of dolled up sissycolts." He grinned evilly.

"Oh you're breaking my heart." I shot back sarcastically. "Go build me a bridge." Revetment snarled and came at me, managing to hit me squarely in the muzzle. I swung wild, and he blocked my blow, punching me in the sternum. He then shoved me against the steel roof, and came at me again. I pitched forward, and headbutted him. He threw a punch, but I blocked him, and he gave me an uppercut that caused me to fall backwards. Just then, backup arrived. I heard the sound of the Colt commandos outside the wagon, and grinned at Sgt. Revetment.

"It's over." I said to the rogue soldier.

"I'm still gonna kill you." He returned. Revetment started to make a move, when the large crossbow in the turret finally broke free, the large can-like box separating from the wagon's structure, leaving a large round hole in the roof. Revetment eyed the opening a moment. "Maybe some day." He snarled, and dove through the hole. I jumped through after him, tackling the sergeant to the ground.

"You ain't goin anywhere, you bastard!" I exclaimed. He kicked me hard in the face, and squirmed free. I dove into him again, and he grabbed me and threw me against the steel structure, which was now laying upside-down. I got punched in the face twice, and felt my ability to fight diminishing as I took a healthy beating from the seasoned NCO. We grappled with each other, and I felt something sharp poke me in the back. I suddenly realized that I was backed against a large crossbow bolt that was loaded into the repeating crossbow sticking out of the turret. Revetment had seen this too, and grinned.

"You get to be the first pony to experience my new toy." He stated grimly. He began to push me back against the sharp point of the projectile.

"Bubby!" I heard me sister call fearfully. The next thing I knew, Revetment lost his hold on me. Budder had hit him hard across the back with her wooden sword. He turned and backhoofed my sister. I felt a new surge of adrenaline. I was done with this jackleg. I grabbed him by the shoulders and as I pulled away from the giant arrow, I threw him fully onto it. He stood there a moment, staring down at his chest in disbelief as he realized he had been impaled on his own weapon. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Oh shit..." He groaned. "I think I fucked up."

"You got that right." I said to the criminal. "You're under arrest."

"Heheh..." He chuckled painfully. "Go to Hell." I heard somepony move inside the turret. The gunner was coming to. As the light green stallion shifted in his upside-down position, he tripped the firing lever of the crossbow, firing the arrow completely through Sergeant Revetment, where it lodged in a tree. The rogue sergeant stood there for a couple seconds, then slumped to the ground, dead. I stared in morbid fascination for a moment, then turned to see Dashie and Budder staring too, their mouths agape.

"Okay...that was unexpected..." I mused, staggering away from the scene. Dash, seeing how badly I was hurt, moved to my side and put a foreleg over me to help me walk. Budder walked on the other side of me, obviously worried.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to back you up, sweetheart..." Dash apologized. "Me and some of those soldier guys were catching the guys in the armor and..."

"Dashie..." I interjected. "It's alright...calm down." I gave my marefriend a smile.

"But..."

"I'm okay. You did good, Dashie...and besides, I was in good hooves." I smiled at Budder.

"Are you really okay, bubby?" My sister asked meekly.

"Yeah. I just need a shower and a few days off my hooves." I replied. We stopped as the special ops captain walked up to us.

"Lieutenant Drake, I just wanted to say that it's been good serving with you." He stated. "You're everything Princess Luna said you would be."

"Well..." I said, somewhat taken aback. "I do my job..."

"What do you want us to do with these prisoners?" The captain queried.

"Take 'em to Princess Luna. Oh, and that big crossbow...I'm sure she'll want that back too."

"Yes sir." He answered. "What are you going to do?"

"Same thing I always do after I solve one of these cases...go home and sleep for a week."

 _I'll have the last chapter up soon. I hope all my readers liked the fight scene between Drake and Sgt. Revetment Oh, and I hope you liked the war-wagon. I know, I watch too much John Wayne. Please review with your thoughts and comments. Thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

EPILOGUE

"What do you believe they planned on doing with such a...strange weapon?" Princess Celestia asked, sitting across from me at my large dining table. I took a long drink of Coltlumbian blend coffee and shrugged.

"I dunno, Your Highness...but I'm sure it wasn't pleasant." I replied. "They could have done a lot of damage with that thing. Your soldiers take care of it, by the way?"

"Of course, Lieutenant. We had the...armored wagon taken to Canterlot. It was stored in a military warehouse there for safekeeping. I feel that the creation is far too dangerous for anypony to have."

"That's probably a good idea." I remarked. "Thing was hard enough to attack, princess. I'd hate to see those things used in warfare...by _any_ side."

I agree, my dear lieutenant." Celestia replied. We sat in silence a moment. I took another drink of my coffee "It's really a tragedy..." The solar princess mused. "Sergeant Revetment had much talent and promise. Imagine what he could have accomplished if he had used his creativity for good."

"True." I agreed. "I guess it's a good thing I'm on the side of law and order myself, huh?"

"Indeed, Drake." Celestia returned. "But unlike the corruptible Sergeant in this matter, I honestly do believe that you are of a pure heart."

"Hm." I scoffed lightly. "You always speak too highly of me, Your Highness. I just do my job."

"And you can always be counted upon to do so, no matter what. That is what makes you special, Drake. Your fierce loyalties and your determination when you are in the right always aids you in performing your duties, whatever they may be. This is what separates you from many others." I thought about her deep sentiments a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I _can_ be pretty stubborn sometimes, princess." I stated with a small grin. She gave me a small grin in return.

"Oh yes...I know this all too well..." The monarch said with a hint of mocking.

"How is your sister, princess?" I asked, finishing my mug of caffeinated bliss.

"She is well, lieutenant. And very pleased that you recovered the weapons. I would venture to guess that she may visit you herself soon." I sighed, and Celestia giggled. "She merely wishes to thank you in person, I'm sure. How is your family?"

"Oh, they're doing good, princess." I replied. "They're out right now. Dashie took Budder out for a checkup at the doc..." I said this last part with a little hesitation. Celestia looked at me quizzically a moment. "She's growing up, your highness." I said matter-of-factly, then blushed a little.

"Ah..." Celestia said, averting her eyes. "Oh yes...there is the matter of your payment. Four thousand an acceptable amount for you?"

"Four?" I asked. "I...I would take that, of course...it's just that..."

"Is there a problem, lieutenant?" Celestia asked.

"No...well...usually you pay me a little more..."

"Oh Drake..." Celestia said with a warm smile. "I meant four thousand for _each_ of you." She saw my expression, and giggled. "I will take that as a resolute 'yes' then." She stood and walked to the door. "Expect my couriers to have your money here tomorrow. I will see you soon, my dear detective." She giggled again, and walked out, leaving me with my mouth open. After a few moments, I finally spoke.

"Huh...I guess I won't be blowing all my money on Dashie and Budder this time." I mumbled to myself. I walked to the coffee pot and poured myself a new cup. Then again, I probably would...

 _And so ends Volume 5. Did everyone enjoy this story? I hope so. I have a short story or two, and then I will begin Volume 6, which is one of the better volumes in the series. It has ghosts, curses, snakes, and more, and it's unlike ANY Drake story written so far! So prepare yourselves for that, chapter one starts in a couple days. Until next time, thanks for reading, everypony!_


End file.
